


How Ya Doin'?

by ughsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive!Laura, Fluff, M/M, Speed Dating, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughsterek/pseuds/ughsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on tumblr. Laura bullies Derek into going speed dating, where he meets Stiles. Neither of them follow the rules of the evening and end up ruining it for everyone. Well, everyone but them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Ya Doin'?

“No.” Derek deadpans, staring at Laura’s evilly glinting brown eyes.

“Now now, Derry,” she laughs across the table, leaning forward to rest her elbows on it, long black hair falling over her shoulders, “we both know there’s no point fighting me on this.”

“Laura, I don’t care what you say, I am not going _speed dating._ ” 

“See, Derek, that’s where you're wrong. Now this may surprise you, but I'm not doing this to be a pain in the ass – I’m doing this because despite being a grumpy asshole most of the time, you're my little bro and I love you.” Derek rolls his eyes at this. “And more importantly, you need to get laid. _Bad._ I mean, there’s a limit to how much pent up sexual frustration I can handle, Derek.” 

Derek frowns at her, becoming increasingly more frustrated with this _stupid_ conversation. “Piss off, Laura. I'm _fine_ okay? I'm not going to a function for pathetic singles to talk to each other for 30 seconds in hopes of finding my ‘one true love’, so just forget it, okay?” He stands and snatches both their plates from the table, stalking to the kitchen to clean up. 

“For fucks sake, Derek!” She storms up behind him and grabs his arm, pulling until they’re standing face to face. “I'm trying to do something nice for you, okay?” Her face is getting red from yelling, “Did it ever occur to you that maybe I just want you to be happy? That _maybe_ it hurts me to see you like this? I just-”

“Okay” Derek cuts her off. “I’ll go.”

Laura lets out a small breath, “thank you” and suddenly all Derek can see is the face of his 18 year old sister, holding him after the fire that killed most of their family, staring into his eyes with a steady heartbeat telling him that _it is not your fault, you hear me, Der? You didn’t do this._

He smiles at her, “I’ll go, but I'm not going to be someone I'm not.”

Laura sighs, “This is as good as I'm gonna get, isn’t it?” Derek nods, “okay, well just, have fun, okay? And maybe _try_ to be nice? Please?” 

After Laura leaves his apartment with a promise to _hunt you down and chop off your balls if you don’t call me with how it went okay?_ Derek takes a long, hot shower, and tries not to think about what exactly he’s gotten himself into.

~

Walking into the restaurant at the address Laura had texted him, Derek was almost certain he had the wrong place. There wasn’t a cheesy MC introducing sorry looking single men and women, nor was there an out-dated disco ball hanging limply from the ceiling. No, this place was almost – dare he say – _classy._ The entire restaurant was booked out for the event, so there weren’t any awkward couples or families amidst the 10 tables, each adorned with a simple tea light candle and a single rose. 

After signing in and being shown to a table across from an intimidating blonde, Derek took a deep breath _in through the nose, out through the mouth. Only an hour and 58 minutes to go._ Surprisingly, the night was run a lot more smoothly than he’d envisioned; you sat and talked with someone for 6 minutes until the host rang a small bell, and then you got up and moved to the next table. It was actually quite nice; meeting new people, chatting for a few minutes, and then moving along. If you ask Derek, he thought the night was going surprisingly well. So, naturally, this was when his little routine of _how are you? My name’s Derek. Nice to meet you. You look lovely_ fell to shit. In hindsight, he _was_ only onto his 4 th table, but hey, he made an effort. 

Overall he was feeling fairly confident taking a seat at the fourth table,reminding himself he was almost at the halfway mark,but before he even had the chance to extend his hand and introduce himself, the man opposite him started saying more words in one breath than he’d heard all night. Derek’s face must have had a look of sheer horror on it, as once the man had a moment to look at him, he stopped mid-sentence. 

“Oh wow, I'm sorry; I tend to ramble a bit – or you know, a lot – when I'm bored. Or tired… or stressed. Well a lot of the time actually. But uh, right. I'm Stiles.” He extends his hand across the table and offers Derek a polite smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “And before you ask; yes, Stiles is a nickname. No, I will not tell you the atrocity that is my given name, let’s move forward.” Derek takes his hand, which is surprisingly big… and strong and… where was he? Oh right, Stiles.

“It’s nice to meet you, Stiles. I'm Derek.” He leans back and takes a sip of his water, “You been asked a lot about your name tonight?” It’s really just curiosity that makes him ask. Not at all the way that Stiles talks with his whole body and that he’d be content to just sit and watch him come alive with mindless chatter. Not to see his hands so fluidly dancing the most intricate ballet in front of him, nor the way his amber eyes come alive and the colours seem to swirl and combine with one another in flashes of pure ecstasy. Nope, nothing to do with how his mouth curves and twists with each word and emotion, his tongue swiping over his lips every so often. 

“Oh god, dude, you don’t even know.” Stiles starts, sitting up to talk, “like, I get that ‘Stiles’ is a weird ass name, but it’s what I call myself, what my dad calls me, what my friends call me, why do you need to know my real name? Like, only 2 other people actually know what it is – my dad and my best friend Scott – so what makes them think that I’ll suddenly decide to tell them after talking to them for exactly 20 seconds? Ugh, sorry, I’ll drop it, it just really pisses me off.” 

Derek huffs out a laugh, “it’s fine.” 

“So why are you here tonight? Because I find it _seriously_ hard to believe that you” he gestures wildly at Derek, “can’t get a date.”

Derek does laugh at this; his first genuine laugh of the entire evening. “I could ask you the same thing.” He raises his incredible eyebrows toward a wide-eyed and gaping Stiles. “But to be honest I really did not want to come here tonight, the only reason I did is because my older sister, Laura, forced me to.”

“That’s like the exact same for me! Well not _exact_ – I don’t have an older sister Laura… actually I don’t have any siblings at all, but Scott – who’s like my brother – blackmailed me into coming. Don’t get me wrong, I love the guy, but he can be a real pain in the ass.” Derek hums his agreement.

Sensing that Derek has no plans to fill in the silence, Stiles jumps back in. “So have you always lived in Beacon Hills? It’s not that big of a town, and I'm _sure_ I’d remember seeing someone like you around.” Stiles tilts his head slightly, and Derek would be _so_ lying if he said that he didn’t look like a puppy with the biggest amber eyes staring inquisitively back up at him. 

And wait, what did Stiles say? Derek furrows his brows, “someone like me?” 

Stiles ducks his head and actually looks… embarrassed? “Ah, you know. Like insanely attractive, with your green-blue-brown – what colour even _are_ your eyes?” He continues without waiting for an answer, “your jawline, like _come on_ how is that possible? And your whole ‘mysterious possible-murderer slash criminal’ vibe goin’ on.” 

“Okay I have no idea how to respond to any of that, but I did grow up in Beacon Hills, but moved to New York with Laura when I was 16. We’ve only been back in town for about 8 months.” 

“Oh wow, I’ve never actually been to New York you know? Did the rest of your family stay in town?”

Ugh how does this always seem to follow Derek wherever he goes? At least he can talk about it a little now without wanting to cry. “My family died in a fire. Laura and I were at school when it happened. We moved to New York 6 months after it happened – we just… had to get out of Beacon Hills, get away from everything.”

For the first time this evening Stiles seems speechless. “Oh my god, the Hale fire.” Derek looks back up at this, how does he know? “I remember. My dad’s the sheriff,” oh, Stiles _Stilinski,_ that makes sense, “and I must have been what… 12? I didn’t really know much about it, just heard bits and pieces from my dad after I saw it on the news. I'm really sorry, Derek. And I know that that totally doesn’t help at all, but I am. My mom died in a car accident when I was 6, so even though it’s nothing like what happened to your family, I get it… kind of.” Stiles smiles at Derek, and for the first time after telling someone about his family, Derek isn’t greeted with pity, but genuine understanding.

“So have you been here your whole life?”

If Stiles noticed the abrupt subject change he didn’t say anything. “Yep. I was planning on getting out for a bit and go to college somewhere else, but I seriously can’t stay away from here for long. Like my whole life’s been here – my dad’s here. We’re all we’ve got, you know? I couldn’t just leave him. So yeah, I stayed and go to BHU instead. And it’s been great, I share an appartment with Scott, so what could be better? Like, he- ” Stiles is cut off mid sentence – and mid-hand gesture – by the ringing of a bell. Oh. 

Derek has the decency to feel bad that his time with Stiles is up – this is the first time during the whole night that he wasn’t counting down their 6 minutes. “Well, it was really nice to meet you, Stiles.” He extends his hand, stands and pushes his chair back into the table, only to have Stiles stand and follow him to the next table. 

“Hey! I wasn’t finished!” He looks at the disinterested girl already seated at the table, “excuse me, could you just…” he points to the table he just came from, and waits for her to stand before looking back at a stunned Derek. He takes the recently vacated seat, “well?” Derek rolls his eyes and takes the seat opposite him. 

When the bell rings again, neither of them even bother getting up, simply letting the other sour-faced patrons walk around their table. After the next 6 minutes is up, and the two again refuse to move, a particularly callous woman complains to the host about their “blatant inconsideration for everyone else here, and lack of respect for the integrity of the function”.

“Excuse me, gentlemen.” The host interrupts them. “You do know that you're welcome to leave the evening at any stage, don’t you?” She raises a single, perfectly manicured eyebrow at them. 

Derek looks at Stiles and smirks, “well in that case, you wanna get out of here?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “oh my god, you're such a dork.” He laughs and stands, looking at the host, “thank you for the evening.” He heads for the exit, throwing a look at Derek over his shoulder as he follows him out.

The air has a crisp, cool touch to it; a nice change to the hot days they’ve been having. 

“Did you drive here?” Derek asks once they’re both out of the restaurant. 

“Nah, I walked here. My apartment’s only a 10 minute walk from here. You?”

“I drove.”

“Okay, well, did you wanna come back to mine for a little bit? Although there’s a chance Scott will be there and he can be awkward as fuck…” 

Derek lets out a laugh, “it’s fine, we can go to mine if you want, it’s not far. I’ve got coffee and, actually, are you hungry? Because I don’t know about you but I didn’t eat before I came here and I'm starving.” 

“Oh god, yes I'm starving. There’s actually a really cool diner like 5 minutes that way if you wanted to get something to eat there?” Stiles asks, pointing up the street. 

“Oh yeah, _Sandy’s,_ I always forget about that place, that sounds great.” 

The walk there is spent with Stiles doing most of the talking, and Derek throwing in a comment here and there. It’s nice though; comfortable. The diner is fairly empty, with a few teenagers talking around a table, and an elderly couple sitting in a booth. Stiles leads Derek to a small booth right at the back, and takes a seat on the red vinyl. “My dad and I always used to come here when I was little. We would almost always sit in this booth too.” He smiles at Derek and waits for him to take the seat next to him before he begins to speak again. “So I don’t know about you, but I'm getting curly fries and a burger. Dude, the curly fries here are _orgasmic._ You _have_ to try them,” he moans, and Derek has never been so turned on listening to someone talk about food. 

Derek waits until Stiles looks up at him again from the menu to catch his eyes, and huh, he has a tiny little mole just under his left eye, along with the others scattered over his pale skin, and god how Derek wants to count them all; trace them with his mouth. His eyes flick from Stiles’ bright ones down to his lips and wow, they look so soft and supple and _decadent,_ open just a fraction. 

Just as he looks back up to meet Stiles’ eyes, Stiles closes the distance between them and gently presses their lips together, almost hesitantly. He pulls back a fraction and finds Derek’s eyes, only to have a hand slid into his soft brown hair pulling him back into the kiss, still gentle, but more confident. Stiles brings his hand up Derek’s arm until it’s resting just on his bicep, and brings the other to Derek’s neck. He tentatively licks at Derek’s mouth, which immediately opens to let him in, and the kiss quickly turns into something more passionate, tongues sliding together, and breaths intermingling in the small space between them.

Derek lets out a small meant-to-be-stifled moan into Stiles’ mouth, and suddenly remembers where they are. Reluctantly he pulls away from Stiles’ wet, red lips and smiles, taking one of Stiles’ hands in his own.

“I’ll try the curly fries.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ~real fanfic so feel free to tell me what sucked and/or made no sense. 
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr, and feel free to send me prompts if you want! http://princess-dork.tumblr.com


End file.
